


The Northern Lion Remembers

by Diamondduchess



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Older Sansa, Sansa married Tyrion before they headed North
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondduchess/pseuds/Diamondduchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa Stark married Tyrion before Jon Ayran died. She returns with the royalty party to the North when Ned stark is ask to become Hand. Sansa has her own plans, she's had years to learn in Kings Landing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The North is still a World of Grey and Wilderness

Bran  
The North had not seen Sansa in six years; she had left at eleven betrothed by royal command to Tyrion Lannister the last child of Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock. Father had left with a silent Sansa for the South the day it had been announced. She had clung to us all, Rob the most and promised me she would see me when I came to Kings Landing to become a knight. She had even hugged Ayra and said goodbye to Jon. She had ignored mother and shrugged off father. Father returned with a grim face and had stayed holed up in his solar with mother for two days. Mother had said for us not to contact Sansa for a while, that they would write, but no ravens were sent for Casterley Rock. Sansa sent ravens each time to inform us after she had given birth to her two sets of twins, the first two boys and then two girls. The news of the queen’s displeasure that Sansa had managed what she and her mother could not had reached them by way of Aunt Lysa, mother’s sister and wife to the aged Hand of the King.  
Now the King and his court were riding for Winterfell, Lysa’s husband had died and father feared he would be asked to become Hand. Sansa had written to say that the whole court apart from the Grand Maester, the Master of Whispers and the King's youngest brother were coming, it had given mother warning of a larger group and that everything was going to change when the royal party arrived.  
I had sat on top of the old tower from the morning meal watching for the dot on the horizon that would show the royal party had arrived. The dot grew into along snake, flags with black stags were held in front with soldiers in shining silver leading the way, a large carriage three stories high followed. More soldiers in red and gold armour followed, lions on the flags that outnumbered the stags and a cluster of other flags followed the red and black. Smaller carriages followed behind and last came the servant cart and what looked like an entire herd of deer way thrown onto the last cart. I climbed down and ran through the keep, my excitement at seeing the knights that songs were being written about. I couldn’t wait to see Jaime Lannister, Sansa had only said he was a great fighter that won most of the tourneys at Kings Landing but I wanted to see him practice, maybe he would give me a lesson.  
I bumped into Ayra and father pushed us into a line as we watched the procession of high lords and the royal family arrive. The king hugged father and mother and told me I would be a knight, the queen stepped from the three story carriage and stood like an ice statue as the king took father away to the crypts.  
"Where’s the imp and Sansa?" whispered Ayra loudly to me as the Queen greeted mother. I looked around and shrugged, I couldn’t see Sansa either.  
The queen looked at me and Ayra then turned and walked over to a knight in gold armour. "Where is our brother? Go find the wretch, he should be here." The Queen came back towards us and the knight who was Sir Jaime walked off towards the village.  
"As you heared we have been riding for a month, could we have a escort to our rooms." The Queen ordered to my mother, Mother nodded and moved towards the keep, the Queen's carriage moved to one side as the royal children followed. Two other carriages, one equal to the Queen's and a smaller one crept in along with more Lannister guards and other houses. The door opened on the larger carriage and a small thin man stepped out, he had a small bird pinned to his breast and grey eyes that did not smile while his mouth did. He held his hand out as a small female hand clasped his, then a foot appeared and Sansa stepped out of the doorway. Her hair was around her face, thick fur protected her from the cold and a green gown in silk clothed her. She looked as old as Rob and her expression was blank.  
She turned and signalled to those inside the carriage and nursemaids carried out two sets of children. Four blonds wrapped in rich furs and fussing to be let go. Sansa stepped forward and hugged Rob.  
"It’s good to see you. The cold always did feel like home but now i'm not so sure. I think i've become used to the southern climate. This is Lord Petyr Baelish, Master of Coin." Sansa gestured towards the small man who stepped forward.  
"I’ve never been North of the neck, it’s so vast and wild. So different from Kings landing where you can’t go more than a two hundred leagues and come across a town. Lord Robert Stark, heir to Winterfell. You share your looks with your sister."  
"Thank you Lord Baelish, may I show you to your rooms." Rob lead Sansa, Lord Baelish and her servants off towards the keep.  
"Was that Sansa? She looks older and she didn’t say hello. Why is that Lord Baelish with her and not the imp? Bran? Ayra?" Rikon had come up behind me while I watched Sansa go in.  
"Sansa is older and you were a baby when she left. She’ll say hello later." Ayra said and ran off towards the gods wood, I followed hoping to keep away from everyone. I didn’t want to be roped into helping. 

Sansa  
It hadn’t changed, the same green and grey world of the North. Rob had grown, Bran and Ayra and Rikon had all grown up. Ayra was still a wild thing, more boy than girl and Theon Greyjoy was still a cocky boy that acted superior. Jon had been put on the lower table, with the soldiers and Men at Arms, same miserable expression as always. Lord Baelish seemed to find Winterfell amusing for some unknown reason. Cersei is in a mood with Robert as usual, Jaime and Tyrion were drinking into their cups and Prince Joffrey was busy watching my old friend Jeyne Poole like a predator. Mother kept glancing at me and trying to draw me into conversation but I had too many things to worry about, the children, their safety, the politics that were going on around the room that my family where ignorant of. I wished I could have stayed in the North, politics and backstabbing weren’t a part of life, weren’t a necessity like they were in Kings Landing. Lord Baelish was ignoring my mother, treating her as an old friend instead of a trusted childhood companion and the love of his life which was nearly as bad a secret as Sir Loris and Lord Renly. He had said hello and carried on to talk to the rest of the court, my mother forgotten.  
He’d spent the last four years trailing me around the room with his eyes, always a friend and a permanent smile on his face. Our eyes met as I caught him checking on me, annoyed that even with my mother here he was keeping to his old habits. Lord Baelish had his uses and had taught me some survival techniques when I was still isolated and my husband was at his most exhaustible in the brothels.  
"Sansa would you like to break your fast with your old family on the morrow? We’ve missed you." My mother said into my ear as I drained another horn of wine. It wasn’t dornish but bitter Northern wine. I had grown used to the fine wine of Kings Landing but thought I was safe as the court seemed to be in one mind in draining the Starks of all their wine tonight. I nodded and looked at my mother.  
"As long as it is not at the crack of dawn, I doubt anyone in the hall will be up before midmorning. I would like to sit and not have to think for once." My mother looked at me, catching my hand.  
"What do you mean Sansa?" my mother had been in the North so long she had forgotten that not everywhere was as simple as the North's honest ways and where the hierarchy was well established.  
"Nothing mother", I refilled my wine glass and went to sit with Rob and Theon. 

Sansa  
Winterfell was warm as the pipes rushed hot spring water through the walls and the extra body count upped the temperature. Tyrion and the rest of the court were all still sleeping off hangovers while the Northern men carried on as normal. The Stark’s had given up the great hall to the royal party so had taken their breakfast to the lords solar, Sansa went there.  
"Sore head?" Rob asked as she sat next to him on the bench.  
She picked up some burnt pieces of bacon and poured some wine before answering. "No more than usual, what are you up to today. Going hunting?"  
"If last night was anything like what the court normally eat then yes, all day. Why aren’t you all fat?" he rubbed his forehead and bit into a chunk of bread.  
"It’s all the hard work of running around the red keep keeping up with everyone else, plus if any of us had to eat another rabbit or horse again I think there would have been a rebellion on the way here." Rob laughed and it was the first true laugh she had shared with someone in over six months.  
"Sansa we had a raven last night, from your aunt Lysa. It was about Jon Aryn, we were wondering if you could tell us about it as you were in the capitol." Father turned towards me and took my hand. I shook his hand off and stared at him.  
He used to be the best of men and then he sold me to the Lannister’s sight unseen and all because the King asked him too. Never mind that Tyrion had turned out to be a kind husband and a clever one, the best type to have within the smoking cauldron that was King’s Landing. His reputation had been horrible and the Lannister’s were still dangerous but with four children with the name she had shown her loyalty to them and intended for her children to survive to old age. Her father was too honourable and to slow of mind to last long in the capitol, her mother had lost her cunning up in the North and her siblings were North children. They would not survive unless they learnt, and fast.  
"Bran, Rikon, Ayra if you go down to the kitchen and ask for Damon he has my gifts for you." The boys ran from the room, Ayra gave her a look. "I doubt you’ve become a girl Ayra, it’s to your liking don’t worry. Now move." Ayra left but didn’t run. When the door closed she stood and moved to the end of the table, poking the fire up in the hearth so the fire cracked loudly.  
"Jon Aryan died suddenly, one minute he was his normal boring foul breathed self next he was in bed screaming. The maester gave him milk of the poppy and he died the next day. No signs, no plots, nothing. Natural causes. Lysa Aryan is paranoid and touched in the head, she still breast feeds that spoilt little six year old of hers. Sweet Robin, more like monster Robin. Anything else or is that all you wanted from the daughter you haven’t seen in six years?" Sansa turned back to look at her parents, face whipped of expression.  
She owed Jaime thirty gold dragons now; he knew her family better than she did. She had thought they would have least have waited until the second day before they gave up the act of wanting to see her. Three months of marriage and she hadn’t received a single raven from Winterfell. She had stopped when one arrived from her friend Jeyne Poole saying that Winterfell were celebrating in style that year with bards and a visit from the Riverland lords, Lord Tully, Edmure and the Blackfish. Sansa had been cut from the family. She was a Lannister now and no longer a member of the Northern families. Cut like a bastard, she had known how Jon Snow must have felt at every official occasion when he was banished to the lower tables.  
Sansa accepted the need to be a Lannister but she had not forgotten the abrupt cutting of ties that her parents had made.  
"Jon Ayran was not murdered by a Lannister, it’s not any Lannister’s style. Jaime would have caused an accident, Cersei would have poisoned him more discreetly, Tyrion would have no cause to do anything, he was at Casterly Rock, Tywin the same, and I would have buried any evidence against me well beforehand."  
Rob choked on his wine on my last sentence and father dropped his bacon on his lap. "Sansa Stark." Mother admonished.  
"Sansa Lannister actually mother. Jon Ayran died because he asked questions that were better left un-asked. If you come to Kings Landing you best learn to say yes to Robert and stay out of anything to do with the Lannisters and leave your concept of honour behind. You won’t last very long. When Robert dies I’d leave as soon as he draws his last breath. "The Lannisters are no friends of yours. I’m your daughter but my children are Lannister and the first thing I learnt there was; love no one but your children."  
"Sansa what aren’t you telling us." Father asked and Rob stood up moving towards me.  
"Don’t trust anyone in Kings Landing. Gold and power rule, not honour and loyalty. Loyalty disappeared with the rebellion. Kings Landing is full of backstabbers, whores, liars, pawns and game players. Northern honour holds no place there."  
"What game Sansa." Rob asked coming alongside her against the fire.  
"The game of thrones of course. Stay until a new hand can be found and I repeat. Trust no one, not old friends, new ones, bannermen or knights. Were liars and I’ve learnt.’  
‘Sansa.’ Mother whispered.  
‘Oh mother you don’t get it do you. Don’t trust me least of all. I’m a Lannister and I’m staying with the ones who hold the power.’  
I left the room not looking back. I shouldn’t have come back North, I wasn’t of the North any longer.


	2. Cats and Dogs Do Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plans are made, alliances made and lines drawn

**Peter Baelish**

Peter Baelish watched as Catelyn Stark came towards him as he watched Jofferey and the Stark boys square off against each other in the practice ring. She had tried to talk to him last night but as he had had Sansa Lannister to watch for years he had gradually seen her less as Catelyn’s image and more as Sansa, her own woman. He had taught her the game, guided her into some mistakes in the beginning in order to gain her trust and friendship. She was a bright, clever young woman who was able to play the game and was quickly becoming a bigger player than anticipated. Sansa had her own network of spies and had already worked herself up in the hierarchy of king’s landing. Catelyn on the other hand had obviously stagnated in the north, she had made hints that would have been more appropriate on the youngest daughter of a low level lord than the matriarch of a key family. The northern’s cold honourable ways had dulled her mind and the weather had turned her hard and stone faced. Sansa out shone her northern family all idiots that would be eaten by the other houses if they ever left their bare lands and safety of northern lords.

“Peter I wanted to talk to you but didn’t catch you last night. Its about Sansa, i’m worried about her. Did Lysa and her not get on, I asked Lysa to send me news of her and she said she was fine but she is completely different than before.”

Peter interrupted Catelyn before she could continue on, he knew where she was trying to lead the discussion too and had no intention of helping her. If she had contacted him at any time in the last fifteen years then he would have thrown her a bone but.

“Sansa has been in the capitol without friends and family support for years, she had to earn that with her children from the Lannisters. Lysa has always been in her own mind for years, more so in the last five than before. She is fiercely protective of her babe of a son and isolates herself in the tower of the hand. She only leaves for court appearances and spends most of them sulking in a corner with her Eyrie ladies. Even if Sansa had stripped naked and walked through the palace armery she would not hear of it much less tell you of it. “Sansa has survived on her own, it is only natural she has distanced herself from childish games and made herself into a player in King’s landing. She has learnt how to protect herself and has forgotten this foolish northern idea of honour that the capitol left behind when Jaime Lannister stabbed the Mad king in the back.”

**Catelyn**

Catelyn reared back from Peter, shocked at the bite behind the words. She had seen Sansa this morning, watched her last night; the court mannerism, the carefully worded responses that caused maximum impact this morning and her confirmed loyalty to her new house.

She had seen the Lannisters last night, each as their reputations had portrayed them, sadists the lot of them. The young royal prince a snake with a bad temper and spoilt by his mother, even now in the sword practice ring taunting Rob as he practiced with Bran. The prince could only push so far, Sansa was stood to the side watching as tempers built with her ladies in waiting.

Sansa’s eyes assessed them coldly, reminding Catelyn of someone. The fight disrupted by Joffery then stopped by the hulking Soldier known as the Hound, Tyrion lannister talked to Joffery, slapping the boy on the side of his head once away from the practice ring, Sansa came forward and distracted Tyrion stopping them both before there was an actual physical fight. Sansa said something to the Hound quietly which obviously influenced him to remove the young prince from the Sword yard. Sansa meet Rob’s, Theon’s and Ned’s bastard’s eyes as she continued on to walk out towards the town.

“Catelyn Sansa can take care of herself, you should concentrate on the members of your family that will be joining us on the trip back to the capitol.”

**Jaime Lannister**

The Starks where a boring lot, the north a freezing mound of mud. He longed for the sun and rich food of King’s landing but knew it would be a month before he saw it again. He’d won the wager from Sansa as he knew he would, Ned Stark ever a moral block of stupidity would not think that his daughter would have changed.

He saw Tyrion berating Jofferey, wishing that he could take his child in hand and give him the beating he deserved but Cercei would never forgive him for going near one of her precious offspring. Cercei, the woman he both loved and hated, the only woman in the kingdom he not have.

“Brother are you not going on the hunt, blood sport not enjoyable in this freezing hell.” Cercei’s voice spoke from behind him, he turned to see her face in the doorway behind him.

“I’ll leave the hunting to Robert, he does enough hunting for everyone.”

“Find a place for us. I need a release before we start for the Capitol again.” Jaime nodded and moved off towards the towers, already thinking of the places he had looked for on his ride into Winterfell last night.

**Sansa**

King Robert announced father as the new hand in his typical boryish manner, the cry from the northerns loud and happy. Tyron took another long swig of Northern wine, she had lost the taste for it wishing for the sweet Dornish wine in the Red Keep. Tyrion had hoped to be considered but knew that Cercei would not stand for it, despite him being the cleverest man in residence in the capitol that had the vaguest morals to keeping the kingdom together.

Little finger raised his horn in salute, no doubt already thinking how easy it would be to manipulate her honourable, slow witted father. Rob, Bran, Theon and Ayra would accompany father, Sansa did not doubt that he would expect her to help them manoeuvre around court politics. She would introduce them and give Rob a basic idea but then leave them to their own fates, she had her own alliances to keep and the Starks where not going to get in her way.

Sansa watched as Jon got up from the table and left the hall, Tyrion left shortly after, maybe men where the same no matter their size.

**Jon Snow**

Father was leaving, leaving for King’s landing and after what Rob had told him about Sansa he was worried. Father had promised him a name, his mother’s name. the one name he had been wanting for years, so he could find the other half, the part that wasn’t a high lord’s bastard.

The capitol was dangerous if the lord’s around now where any indication, foul and short tempered not working together in one unit like the northern. They respected him as a man, not as a bastard as the capitol lords looked at him.

The door banged open behind him, another drunk lord out for a piss, this re wouldn’t miss.

“Jon Snow Ned Stark’s bastard son. You know my father would love it if I was a bastard up until a few years ago, now he is happy for me to show his colours. All because my darling wife has given him four perfect grandchildren. All with the right name, no taint, not marks, no problems to hide. All intelligent, all happy in their roles. The boys fighters, the girls happy to be pretty ornaments.They love their grandsire, love him when they see him, love the swords and instruments he gifts them, the way he talks to them. Happy to spent all afternoon listening to their chatter in their little world of childhood. Where as he barely spend as ten minutes with his own children, never smiles, never congratulates or offers help.

“My wife he likes, my wife he sent gifts, offers to help her when she asks. Chastises us on her behalf. My fathers favourite child, the one married into the family. See Jon Snow, your father treats you better than my own father treats his legitimate offspring.

“The wall is a hard place to live or so i’ve been told, colder than hear, bleak and full of thieves sent up from King’s landing, so honourable a life. Standing shoulder to shoulder with them, just the right future for a son of Winterfell. I’m going on a trip to the wall while i’m up here, thought its about time I see what all the fuss is up about. Come with me and see from the outside what the brothers in black are really like, see if you want to spend the rest of your life rotting on top of a icy wall. if you don’t I might have a good alternative for you, a chance to rise in a position without your family holding you back.”

Jon Snow stared at the imp of house Lannister, now not as drunk as he was acting in the hall. He could do worse than take the offer.

“I hope you’ve brought enough drink with you.”

A scream and a thud sounded from the other end of the courtyard, echoing loud enough to enter the still crowded drunk hall. A small shape was slumped on the ground by the god’s wood, a horse and sword by his side, blood pooling from his lower half.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm sorry i've taken so long i hope to update regularly now.  
> reviews are appreciated and predictions too.


	3. Stripes Are Catching It Seems

  **Jaime**

 

The northerns were angry. The young Stark, Bran, who wanted to be a knight was now stuck with a stump for a leg and a limp in the other.

He and Cercei had planned it perfectly, everyone in the hall drinking into the night and they where just one more couple leaving to get better acquainted. The boy was stupid enough to stand and stare instead of staying hidden. Circa had acted beautifully, offering condolences to the Starks, even Tyrion seemed lost to who it was. Luckily I had had to use my left hand to cut the boy after pulling Cercei off of him after she had driven the first cut into him. The wounds looked inexpert, sloppy and unplanned. Which they were but no one suspected him, Joffrey on the other hand was a candidate especially after his little temper tantrum and fight the previous day. The stupid young fool had also shown his nasty evil side to the gullible steward’s daughter, served the little foolish girl right. Like she could hold the crown prince’s attention, he liked mice but got bored easily. Northern girls were too easy and Joffrey had found Sansa unavailable since father’s favouritism and her own growth in political know how.

“When can we get out of here. The mourning for the boy is making me itch, he can still walk, can’t be a knight but still.” The voice spoke over his shoulder, he turned to see Cercei pulling her fur lined cloak closer around her.

“Not until Robert says and he seems to want to have one last hunt in the north with Ned Stark, one drunk whoring overindulged and one morose celibate arse who places too much value on honouring vows over whats right for the situation.”

“Still sore about the whole sword in the back thing, thee Ned Starks of this world don’t last long. He’ll be kept so busy hunting and cleaning up after Robbert that he won’t have time to meddle in court matters.”

“You under estimate a honest man, he cared for Jon Aryan. he will want to look into his death, he’s out for blood after the boy.”

“Let him, he will not make friends. Honourable men do not do well in King’s Landing, we all have agendas here and none of them honourable.” With that parting shot Cercei moved off towards the stairs to walk around the battlements.

Jaime looked around the hall and the armoury finding Tyrion in the stables, looking over Bran Starks horse.

“What are you doing with that, just because the boys crippled doesn’t mean the horse if for sale.”

“I wasn’t looking at him for purchase, more measurements. He’s suited to highland lift not our summer climates. Too stocky and furred, anyway what would I do with a horse. I think i’ve found a way to get the boy hiding again, his back’s not broke or so the master says - he’s a sight more competent than the grand maester. He’ll have a limp but will need care with his over being gone. The saddle can be modified so he can used his thighs more as controls if the saddle is extended down with false legs to add pressure. he’ll be strapped in of course but some measure of independence for him will heal him more than any mollycoddling by his family.”

“You normally don’t concern yourself with helping the injured. Is this a sign of something.”

“I didn’t hurt the boy and everyone knows it, I was with Stark’s bastard so i’m in the clear. He’s Sansa’s brother, she loves him. ”

“Hmm, and what’s your excuse for going to the wall with the bastard. What’s your interest there?” Jaime stooped down to lean near Tyrion’s ear.

“I’ve got a soft spot for cripples, bastard’s and broken things. The Stark children are all of those things, the forgotten children. Jon Snow might prove useful, Sansa speaks about him occasionally, the unwanted extra brother, I think she is more fond of him now than before. The Wall’s a bleak place for any man and one like him who has done nothing but be born should not go swearing an oath before he’s seen it from the outside.”

Here Tyrion smiled, looking devilish and as if he had three whores around him for the asking,“plus who could ever want to be celibate, the cold would bite your dick and shrivel it as you piss of the top of the Wall at the edge of the world. As I intend to, might as well continue the journey north as we’ve made it this far at the pace of a dung beetle.” They both laughed at this, Jaime looking wistfully at his brother. He would go with him but he was sworn to the King’s guard, a honourable position but tied to the King and not free to adventure.

He’d been a King’s guard since his first tournament, thinking it an honour not the vengeance of a slighted king, his page in the white book only two lines long. No chance unless in battle to move past his new name, Kingslayer and with his un-acknowledgable son Joffrey next in line - who was a coward and would run from battle - regardless of his pleasure in holding swords and playing at sparing. He’d lost his opportunities in life but he wouldn’t begrudge his beloved brother from every opportunity, even in the company of a miserable looking Stark.

Sansa not included as she more than proved herself a Lannister in King’s landing, she was more a Tywin’s child than Tyrion and Cercei. To the disgust of Cercei but then she always wished to be the favourite.

 

**Sansa**

 

Rob was in a black mood when he rode out through the gate, he rode ahead across the moor not stopping until they had lost the southern guards and were away from Winterfell’s watch towers.

“Sansa what were you talking about at breakfast. You… You made it sound as if it was not news to you, like you knew. What is happening?”

Sansa looked at her brother, really looked at him for the first time. he was a northern lord, not yet ready to take the rein’s fully but aware of where he stood. The northern men were simple, loyalty and honour were taken without question. She remembered honest and as children when they were caught doing anything wrong the tale was told immediately, unlike with Joffrey and the other children of king’s Landing where proof and several accounts of the incident were needed to come to the truth. Rob was a Northern man with no idea of treachery and deals, he operated in the same mindset as her slow father, an honourable man but honourable men did not last in Kings Landing. It was good he was not coming with them, she did not want to see his view of the world changed, better Bran who would have to leave and make himself in the world come than steadfast Rob.

 

**Cercei**

 

Robert came towards me as I sat watching Tommen play with the youngest Stark, happy for the moment as his brother and sister where playing elsewhere.

“That Stark boy will have to stay and Ned can’t go with just the wild daughter, I’ve told him to bring his oldest boy. He can give that Tyrell girl a round for his money on the tournament field.”

“More Stark’s soon we’ll be overrun with Starks.”

“Your not ruin them Cercei, Stark’s more my brother than my blood brothers. He’s followed me into battle and will keep the peace in Kings Landing. He’ll hopefully help me with Jofferey, he needs some guidance. No before you start, how’s he hope to be King if he can’t take a tumble from a horse. He’ll be a squire when he goes back, your brother maybe or Rob Stark’s. He needs someone young who he can model. Might even make him squire for two or more so he begins to get friends with the right men not the bodies he has now.”

Cercei could not think of anything to say that would not turn Robert into a rage so she poured another goblet of wine.

 

 


End file.
